The happening
by Diedie15
Summary: A boy wakes up in a strange world, meets new friends and fights to escape and save the world from a mysterous enemy. This is my first and probably last fiction unless i get inspired so enjoy


The happening  
I suddenly awoke. I was siting on a hill but there was something wrong. To sun was just a square, and so was everything around me. I started to wonder what was happening, but i decided that it didn't matter at the moment because i needed to get home. But where was home? I decided to start exploring, and so i started walking i walked onto some snow a little way from where i woke up. There were all these posts around me that looked sort of like trees so i started climbing. Once i reached the top i was suddenly thrown backwards and of the tree thing. What was really weird was that i saw these strange white eyes for a second right before i fell. After i brushed myself off, i decided to keep to the ground from now on and so i started walking again and after a while i found myself walking over some sand with cacti all around. It was weird that there was a desert so close to the snow. I continued walking and after a while i found this wall of cacti with this strange structure in the middle. It was made of something that looked like cobblestone but it was all covered in moss. What was really strange was that i thought that i saw those same strange white eyes in one of the windows but when i looked at it i didn't see anything. I had probably imagined it but something was nagging at me. So decided to go see what was inside of the structure but when i passed the wall of cactus these strange creatures suddenly appeared. One was what looked like a person but it had an expressionless face and kept reaching its arms out to me and i could swear it was looking hungry, the other was a skeleton of a person but it is impossible because it was moving and and holding a bow. Then the person thing came limping after me and the skeleton shot an arrow at me that i just narrowly avoided. I ran as fast as i could away from that horrible place. I don't know how long i had been running but the next thing i new i was running straight into a huge tree. It was thicker around than i was and went really high. All this i saw right before i blacked out. When i woke up it was night already. When i looked around i saw all around me there were these strange creatures. I saw those horrible person things, the skeletons, giant spiders and green things that looked sort of like big green dil-... Well i cant remember. I looked around for a place to hide but i couldn't see anywhere. When i looked back at the creatures i realised that they had just seen me because they were coming towards me. I backed up until my back hit the tree and i felt so thing slimy touch my neck and i knew i was gone. When i looked around i saw that the slimy thing wasn't a blood sucking monster wanting to eat me but a vine from the tree and i realised it was my only way out so i started climbing. When i reached the top i looked down at the creatures hoping and praying that they couldn't climb. I was rewarded with the site of them milling around in confusion trying to figure out where i went. The sight made me laugh. And then i stopped laughing...because i saw those white eyes and this time i knew they were real. Just as i saw those white eyes all of the creatures looked up in at once and started climbing up to me. I had to cover the hole and stop them from coming up. I tried covering it with leaves but whenever i broke the leaves off they just disappeared. I looked at the creatures again and i almost cried because they were halfway up the tree. So now i was panicking and i decided to cover the hole with branches so i broke off some branches and just as i covered the hole i heard the creatures banging on the wood. But luckily it held. After a few hours and i started to hear screaming. But it was coming from where the creatures were, so i decided to look over the edge of the tree. What i saw chilled me to the bone. I saw a girl, and the monsters were surrounding her. I ran to the hole and cleared it. At the moment i wasn't thinking and so i jumped down the hole and climbed down the tree. The first creature i encountered was one of those person things (which i decided to call zombies as they looked like zombies) i kicked it away and the next was a skeleton so i took his bow and pulled all the arrows off his back and shot him in the skull. A spider suddenly landed on my back and i stabbed it through the the eye with an arrow. One of those green things (which i called creepers because they were creepy) stood between me and the girl. I punched it which sent it backward. I then grabbed hold of it. But suddenly it started swelling, i still had enough sense in me to let it go which was good as it suddenly exploded. Burnt, bruised and bleeding i dragged myself to the girl. She was unconscious when i got to her. I draped her over my shoulder and climbed back up to my tree. I laid her on some soft leaves and closed the hole up again. While i was closing up the hole i found that when i break up the wood it suddenly grows bigger and looks like wood planks placed together and when i break these up it turns into sticks. I decided to make an area where i can work so i made a box out of some of the planks and it turned into a working table like the one my father would have and there was a hammer and a saw put on hooks on the side. I decided to conserver the bow i have and the remaining arrows, and so i decided to make myself a weapon and maybe some things to make things easier for myself. I took some of the stick and planks and tied them together and sharpened the wood. My creation suddenly turned into a sword, and i mean a real sized one but it was made of wood. I also made a shovel to shovel dirt and an axe so that i can get more wood if i need it. I wanted to get better things so i made a pickaxe to get some stone. I had no idea how i knew how to make a pickaxe or how i knew what to do with it. I decided to leave the girl where she was but covered her with leaves because i saw she was shivering. That was when i noticed that she had a long cut along her side. I took some leaves and vines and bandaged up the cut. Then i heard her stomach growling and realised how hungry i was myself. I decided i was going to find some food. As i was climbing down the tree i found some apples on the branches so i picked them. When i got to the bottom of the tree i saw something that looked like a pig and i thought of bacon. It made me long for home so much that i decided to kill the pig and get the meat because it would give me the energy i would need in the time it will take for me to get out of this place. So i chased the pig and killed it with my sword. I was dreading having to gut and skin the pig but when i killed it, it suddenly vanished and was replace by pieces of pork chops which i promptly picked up. I was still longing for home but i was more concerned by the strangeness of this place. When i made my way back to the tree i found that it was daylight. I decided to make a lock system for the tree so that i wouldn't have to break open the entrance to the tree every time i need to get in. I made a trapdoor with a lock and made two keys from wood. I then chopped up the apple into little pieces and fed them to the girl. I then decided to cook the food but i decided it would be best to make a fire on the ground because if i made it in tree it would burn all the leaves. On the ground i tried to make a fire with sticks and a block of wood. It never caught on fire. So for some reason i got the idea that if i get some stone and turn it into a fire place i could make fire and cook stuff by putting fuel inside of it. So i took my pickaxe and went in search of some stone. I found some on the side of a cliff that was a little ways from the tree. I started mining a staircase along the cliff. After i mined my stone i started making my way up. When i reached the top i found a person standing there. He had his back to me but i could tell there was something not right with him. And then he turned around. His eyes were completely white and he had a completely blank expression on his face. He ran straight towards me but when he touched me it was like ice. I flew of the cliff and fell all they way down. I was extremely lucky as i fell on a tree and the leaves broke my fall. I painfully climbed off of the tree and made my way back to the home tree. I had lost my pickaxe on the fall but it didn't matter because at least i was alive. When i reached the tree i found the girl awake and sitting in her bed of leave with my an arrow aimed at my head. "Who are you?" she asked "and where am i?". "My name is Sean" i said "and i rescued you from the creatures that attacked you last night, then i brought you here and kept you alive. Whats your name?". She lowered the bow and said "my name in Anna, but you can call me Ann and is this yours?" She showed me the bow. "It is" i said "but you can keep it". "Thanks" she said "so...you saved me? All i remember is being surrounded by those things and then feeling agonising pain." "Yeah, you were surrounded but them and i killed all the monsters and brought you here." I heard her stomach growl. "I can fix that" i took out the last apple and gave it to her. She ate it quickly and said "thanks" but i could tell that she was still hungry. So i said "give me a second" and i went to work. First i made a furnace and cooked the pork chops i had. While i waited for the pork chops to cook i made some tools from my remaining stone. I gave Ann a set of tools and kept one for myself. I then took the finished pork form the furnace and gave it to Ann. "Thanks for everything you have done" she said. "Its not a problem" i said. "How did you get here, i mean to this strange place?" she asked. I replied "well i just woke up here, well actually on this hill.." And i told her everything that happened to me since i woke up.".. Now I'm here. What about you?" She told me that she just woke up in this jungle and was surrounded by those creatures. I told her what i decided to name each of the creatures and asked her if she had seen any other ones. She said that she saw these tall pitch black things that freeze when you look at them but when you look away they suddenly disappear. I told her what things i figured out to make and i asked her if she had seen those white eyes. "I did right before those creatures attacked me i saw them in the crowd of creatures but i didn't think that they were ever there. When was the last time you saw them?" I told her about the man with the white eyes eyes. "The eyes, the man, the structure, and this entire place is all connected in some way." We decided to fortify the tree and make it a real base of operations but first we needed to get building materials first. As we leave i say "oh wait, i almost forgot." I grabbed the key for the tree house from a chest we had made to store things in and gave it to Ann. "There you go" i said "thanks" she said "oh, here." She gave me a walkie-talkie "i found them in my pocket when i woke up. They will help us keep in touch" "really well i never checked in my pocket, let me see." I found a roll of thread and a laser pointer. "well this could come in handy". Then we moved off in search of resources. I found a cave and in the cave i found iron ore and coal. I mined both and decided to put some of the coal on a stick and make it into a torch. As i ventured deeper into the cave i found some more ores and mined them. I kept on getting this strange feeling that i was being followed but i kept looking forward as to surprise them. I quickly turned around and crashed into him (as it was a man) sword in hand, but he pinned me to the wall and held a knife to my throat. "Who are you?! And why are you in my jungle" he said. "Im Sean. Just put the knife away I'm not going to hurt you." He reluctantly put the knife away "I'm James. Why are you in my jungle." "Well..." I told him everything that happened to me and Ann. In turn he told me that he woke up in this jungle a few days ago and found his way into this cave. He had been staying in the cave until i came. He said that he had been watching me the entire time i was here but he told me that when the white eyed man attacked he only saw me fly off of the cliff. He said that he saw Ann running into the jungle and saw how i saved her when she was surrounded. He said that it was the stupidest and bravest thing he had ever seen. "So thats the story." He said. I said "Those white eyes and those creatures, it has something to do with why we are here. Hey do you remember who you were before you woke up here?" "Not really, all I remember is these vague pieces." He said "Like i remember that i was on a computer a lot and that i loved playing this game but i couldn't remember what it was". "Yeah me too, i think this might have something to do with that game." Just then Ann whispered my name over the walkie-talkie. "Hey Ann, you'll never guess what i found" i said into the walkie-talkie looking James. "Theres no time, he's after me." She said. "Who Ann, who's after you" i asked panicked "he said his name was... Herobrine" the name sounded familiar but i couldn't remember why. "Where are you?" I asked "I'm about 20 metres from the tree I'm hiding in a hole but he's looking for m-AAAAAHHHHH. He found me!" "Ann? ANN?!" No answer "we have to go help her" i told James "ok lets go" he said. When we reached the tree we saw Ann and she was facing the man i assumed was Herobrine. She had an arrow aimed at him. She looked over at me with a relieved expression and said "Hey sean over here". She faced Herobrine and said "why did you bring us here?!" When he did not answer she released her arrow. It flew straight through empty air as Herobrine was suddenly behind Ann. As she whirled around he placed a hand on her and, before i could warn her, they both disappeared. The cry of outrage that tore from my throat was almost painful. When the scream died i said "we will get her back, and we will escape this place. This i swear to you!" James put his hand on my shoulder and said "ill help in any way that i can". We made our way back to my tree. I had picked up Ann's bow and arrows and kept them one my back. I fashioned a pair of backpacks from leaves for me and James. We collected some wood and set to work in fortifying the tree. We worked in silence, which i was grateful for as it gave me a chance to think about where Herobrine must have taken her as he would not have killed her yet because if he had what was the point if all the tormenting and scaring us. I believed that he had taken her to that structure in the desert where I had first encountered the creatures. When i told this to James he agreed with me. We turned the iron i had found in the cave into weapons and tools. James had found this strange red dust that he turned into electrical wire and made a handheld contraption that shot sharp shards of rocks. I told him that it could be very useful. I discovered that i could make some armour from the iron so i made three sets as i planned to give one to Ann when we found her. "Do you really think we will find her?"James asked "Yes, yes i really do" I said. "Ok then" he replied. We then set out on the long journey to the desert structure. It was sunset when the wall of cactus came into view. Even from this distance i could still see that. The place was guarded by all kinds of strange creatures. There were creepers, zombies, skeletons, giant spiders, those tall black things Ann told me about and what looked like Giants. At the sight James gasped "we can do this" i told him "ok" he said but i could tell he was scared. One of those creepers came right behind use but before he reached us we both saw him. James looked at me, and i looked at him. We both nodded and shortly after the creeper was dead and instead of him there was a pile of grey powder on the ground. "Its gunpowder." James said, then his expression changed to that of someone who just had a great idea "i have an idea, give me some of that iron and that roll of string you have." I gave them to him. A short while later he gave me these metal balls filled with the gunpowder and with some string sticking out if the top. "What you do is light the strings and then throw them, after about three seconds they go boom." "Great idea! We can use these to get rid of some of those creatures" i said. "Thanks" he said proudly. We moved towards the structure a little while away we lit the strings on some of our bombs and threw them three seconds later we heard the satisfying boom of the bombs killing some of those creatures. Right after the bombs went off we ran past the wall of cactus and started working. I hacked left and right while James shot as many of the mobs as he could. The armour worked amazingly well as neither one of us took any serious damage. James then threw down these things that looked like big metal spider, but when they hit the ground they scuttled onto the nearest creature and started cutting it to shreds. "They are my spider bots i made them before you found me" he yelled over the fighting. After what felt like hours the last creature fell to my sword. Both of us breathing heavily, James and i made our way into the structure. Most of James's spider bots had been destroyed but the remaining three followed him inside. Inside it was dark and wet but there was just enough light cast by these strange red torches to see. We made our way deeper into the structure. The first room we reached was empty, while the second contained a lot of old paintings. The the third room we tried had six zombie in which were promptly decapitated by my sword. The fourth contained five skeletons, three of which were pulled apart by James's bots and the other two's skulls were caved in by James's rock shooter. In the next room we found a girl rocking back and forth muttering to herself, facing the corner. There was red streaks all around her, on the floor and the walls. It took me a second to realise that it was blood. "Excuse me miss are you ok?" James asked with no reply. A feeling of dread filled me "Anna? Anna is that you?" I asked with no reply. We cautiously approached her. When we turned her around i was relieved to see that it was not Ann, but i was still nervous that we had not found her yet. The girl murmured something. "What was that?" James asked. She murmured again. "What did you say" i asked her. "HES COMING FOR YOU!" She screeched running out of the room and down the corridor. Visibly shaken by the girl we made our way down the corridor. The rest of the rooms we encountered had little more than dust in them. When we reached the end of the corridor we found another room and from inside i heard Ann's voice which was muffled. We burst into the room and were met by a swarm of rat things. My sword and James's rock shooter were next to useless so we switched to the knives we had. We hacked and slashed at the seemingly never ending swarm. I don't know for how long we fought but after a time the swarm was gone and we were left bleeding, and gasping for breath. Once we recovered enough we looked around the room and were met by nothing. Which was impossible as i could still hear Ann's voice right next to me but the only thing next to me was...THE WALL! "James! We have to break through this wall." I told James. We took our pick axes and struck the wall again and again but the wall didn't give. Eventually we gave up and slumped onto the floor. That was when my eye caught the lever on the wall. I ran over to it and yanked it. A section of the wall we were hammering slid away to reveal a doorway. We burt into the room. On the wall was an assortment of weapons and gadgets. Ann was tied to a table with Herobrine standing over her. Both looked at us, Herobrine with his usual blank look on his face, while when Ann saw me her expression became one of pure joy. "Sean!" She yelled with tears of relief streaming down her face. Herobrine suddenly pulled a blueish sword off of the wall and stood between us and Ann. James's spider bots surged forward and Herobrine promptly cut them to pieces. I threw the last bombs i had at him but he caught them and threw them out the window to explode out there. James shot a few rocks at him with his rock shooter which Herobrine deflected with his sword. I said "James, go help Ann ill take care of him." "But.. Sean no, he'll kill you" he said. "Don't worry about me James, ill be fine" i replied. "Ok" he said reluctantly. As he moved towards Ann, Herobrine didn't pay him any attention as his white eyes were fixed on me. I lunged forward with my sword but he batted it away with his own. He returned with an overhead swipe which i ducked under and returned with a swipe at his legs. As he jumped over it he stabbed down at me but i had already rolled to the side away from it. I tried stabbing at his stomach but he moved back. We both jumped backwards and stared at each other. I was vaguely aware of James untying Ann, and both of them talking. But my attention was more focused on Herobrine, who at that moment lunged at me with his sword. I jumped to the side and tried a swipe at his ribs which he dodged and returned by stabbing at my heart. I avoided all but a shallow cut along my ribs. I swung at his head but he caught my sword on his own. The two blades met edge on edge but mine snapped in half. I jumped back before he could do anything else. As i stared at the blunt point of my sword i realised Ann and James were staring at me. "GO! Get out of here!" I yelled at them. "But se-" Ann said "JUST GO!" i cut in "Ill be fine" Ann ran out with tears streaming from her eyes while James ran after her. I faced Herobrine again and an idea struck me, but it was a longshot. I lunged at him with my half weapon, and as he went to bat the weapon away with his own i grabbed his wrist and twisted. The sword fell from his grasp, i grabbed it and swung at Herobrine. He tried to jump back but i still had a grip on his wrist so when the sword came, it sank into soft flesh. As i jumped away i saw Herobrine looking at the shallow cut in his stomach. He then looked right at me and vanished. After he vanished i started to hear a low rumble coming from the walls around me, which i realised was the sound of the structure collapsing. I ran out of the room and the one that connected to it. All the while the rumbling was getting loader. As i ran down the corridor pieces of rock was falling from above. I just dived out of the building as the entire structure collapsed. Just as i stood back up and brushed myself off i was knocked back onto the ground by Ann, who had me in the tightest hug I've ever had, and she had tears streaming down her face. "I was so scared that he had killed you. Im so glad your alive." She sobbed "thats great, can i breath now please?" I said. "Oh yeah i'm so sorry" she got off of me, wiping here eyes. As i stood up James walked over. "Hey is he, um, is he dead?" He asked. "No, i don't think so i think i just surprised him". I replied "oh here Ann, this is yours" i handed her, her bow. "Hey look at this" James showed me a chest "i had kept a few of my spider bots and sent them to get a chest that was in the corner, also i grabbed all those weapons and gadgets that were on the wall." "Smart thinking James, i stole this sword from him" i said. Both of them crowded around me "wow. Hey is it glowing?" And for the first time i noticed that it was glowing. "Maybe its magic?" Said Ann "maybe" i replied. "So, why don't we see whats in the chest?". "Maybe later, I'm tired and this place creeps me out" Ann said. "Ok" i said and the three of us, exhausted, bleeding and bruised made our way out of the desert and back into our tree. Right before we left the desert i glanced back and could swear that i saw someone standing on a sand dune. Back at the tree we all laid down in the beds me and James had made and slept. Some time during the night Ann had crept into my bed. "Hi, are you ok?" I asked. "no I'm fine i just had a bad dream" she replied "so i was wondering if i could sleep with you?" "Sure" i said and she slipped into the bed in front of me and I put my arm over her. We fell asleep like this. When i woke i was faced by the sight of James looking down at us. "What all this then?" He said with a smug look on his face. "Nothing!" Said Ann, who ran out of the room with an embarrassed look on her face. "What was that about?" Asked James. I stood up and shoved him, then ran after Ann. I found her sitting at the kitchen table sobbing. "Hey Ann? Are you ok?" I asked "don't worry about him he's an idiot. He didn't mea-" i was interrupted by her lips on mine. She suddenly pulled away and began sobbing onto the table again. Oh how could i be so stupid! Her joy at seeing me, her hugging me saying she was scared that i had died and the bed last night. Oh how could i be so stupid! I thought to myself. I gently lifted her face up and kissed her. She returned the kiss passionately, we were forced to break off the kiss because of the lack of air. We both suddenly burst into laughter. After a few minutes we finally recovered from the laughing and we just smiled at each other. That was when we heard James yell. We sprinted to where James was and saw that the tree house had somehow caught fire. All three of us grabbed buckets and ran out of the tree house to get water to put out the fire. Sometimes when getting the water i thought i saw white eyes in the trees. After we finished putting out the fire, and made sure there was not too much damage we finally decided to see what we got from the chest. Inside of the chest we found some armour made from the blueish material but these weren't glowing. We also found some throwing knives, Jars of purple liquid that had a label on that said 'Giantis spidis poison'. There were also some spears. The were all kinds of arrows that were labeled, some said 'explosive' while others said 'sticky' and there were a lot more. There were also some contraptions which James promptly took and started fiddling with. I decided to take some of the throwing knives, a set of armour and some of the spears. Ann took a set of the armour and the different types of arrows. I decided to make a firing range for Ann, as i could see how she loved shooting her bow, and make a obstacle coarse for myself as i needed to practice more with my newly acquired weapons. After i made the two areas i told James to make a system of traps around the tree house for protection. When i told Ann that i had built the shooting range for her, she had hugged me and kissed me vigorously and ran off to try it. I, then, went to try my own obstacle course. First i threw my throwing knives in the middle of the targets that sprang up then i threw my first spear at a wooden statue of a man and stabbed my next one at a log that flew at my head. I then advanced on the area with wooden planks sticking up from the ground as pretend enemies. I hacked at them again and again. I hacked through the planks with my sword as easily as if they were made of butter. After i had hacked them into shreds i retrieved my spears and knives. As i turned to go back to the tree i saw a man in my path. Herobrine stood there with his blank expression, holding a pure black sword in his hands. I threw one of my trowing knives at him, which he clearly didn't expect me to do because it cut across his right arm. From the cut on his arm, purplish liquid dripped. I had thrown one of the knives i had dipped in poison at him. He charged at me, feinted to the right and cut towards my left. I quickly spun away from him. I charged at him and tried a thrust which he dodged easily and returned with a swipe at my knees. I jumped over the sword and went for an overhead slash. The sword narrowly missed his neck as he rolled to the side. As he stood up i tackled him to the ground. We both got up a second later. I kept waiting for the poison to take affect but it didn't, and from this i reasoned that he must somehow be immune to its effects. I realised my only chance was to try and somehow pin him. Thats when i saw it. About five metres behind Herobrine was a knotted root that could easily be tripped over in the heat of a fight. I swung at him as hard and as fast as i could. I slashed and swiped, stabbed and thrusted. All of my attacks Herobrine blocked but each one drove him back. After a time. I realised i couldn't keep up the constant hammering, it was now or never so as i swung a high swipe and as he blocked it i came in close to him and gave a hard shove. The blow sent him backwards and right into the knitted root. He tripped on the root and fell flat onto his back and before he could get back up i pinned him to the ground with my foot on his chest. I took my sword and stabbed downwards at him. And the sword sank deep into the ground as he had suddenly vanished. As i made my way back to the tree house i once again wondered what all these strange things had to do with us being here. When i made it back to the tree house i told James and Ann what had happened with me and Herobrine. James asked about the black blade Herobrine had been carrying while Ann kept on asking wether i was ok. When night came we all decided that the we would go find Herobrine and put a stop to this entire thing but we all agreed that we should first rest and prepare for when we meet him again. When we went to bed Ann slipped into the the bed with me again. This time i held her close as if by the will of my arms around her i could keep her safe. Ann fell asleep almost instantly but i kept worrying that Herobrine was suddenly going to appear and attack us. The next morning we all ate breakfast together and discussed our plans for preparation. We gathered up food, weapons, tools and any other items that we thought might be useful. When we were finished preparing we all met up at the bottom of the tree. "Are you ready for this?" I asked the others. They both nodded and we set off. We decided to go South as it was the only direction we have not explored yet. We walked and walked and kept on walking. We walked for hours and didn't find any sign if Herobrine, although i had the nagging suspicion that we were being watched. We continued walking and after what seemed like hours we decided to stop for a break. We made a fire and ate some pork chops. After we ate we started hearing a rustling from behind us. We all suddenly jumped up weapons in hand. And there at the edge of our camp stood a beautiful wolf. I noticed how thin it looked so i cautiously approached it with a pork chop we had not eaten. It devoured it hungrily. Once it had finished it trotted over to us, its tail wagging, and sat down right next to me. "Hey, it looks like you made a friend" Ann said with a smile. "I guess i have" i said rubbing his head, "i think ill call you sparky, because i see you are full of spark". We put out our fire and continued on our path. After a few hours walk saw structures in the distance. "What's that?" James asked. "I don't know, it looks like a village or something." I replied. Half an hour later we reached the village. In the village we were met by strange people. The people had faces that were exactly the same. A large sausage shaped nose dominated their face. They wore plain clothes and their hands were always inside their sleeves. They reminded me of a character in a cartoon i used to watch as a kid, the characters name was squidward. When i tried to remember more but whenever i tried it was like trying to hold on to water, whenever i got a hold it just slipped out of my grasp. For the first time i noticed that on the group of people there weren't any children. "Hi" we said, but they did not answer. I started to feel uneasy, "hello?" And again no reply. "Are you ok?" Ann asked. Then the people moved aside and to reveal a single sign. On the sign there stood two single words, menacingly black against the light wood "help us". One of them came forward and handed me a book. What i read turned my blood to ice. The story on the book told of Herobrine stealing the villagers children and their ability to speak. At the end there were scribblings that asked us to follow the gravel road west until we reached a cave. It said that that is where we will find Herobrine and hopefully stop him and rescue the children. The villagers then guided us into this large building in the centre of the village. There they supplied us with food, cleaned our weapons and even gave sparky a collar. They guided us to the right road and sent us off. As we walked we started strategising about how we were going to fight Herobrine. "What we are saying is that you cant face him alone. Last time you got lucky, and that won't happen again" they were saying. "This is my fight, i don't know why, but its just feels like this is my challenge to face" i argued. "No, no, no you aren't in this alone. We are here to help you. Don't you think you will have a better chance at beating him with three to one odds?" James asked. "Please sean, i don't want you to face him alone. Its suicide. You said it yourself the only reason you beat him the first time was because you caught him by surprise" Ann said. "fine!" I said grumpily "we can all fight him together". "Thank you" Ann said. "Unless i get to him first" i said under my breath. "What was that?" Ann asked. "Nothing! Nothing." I quickly replied. The rest of the way the three of us walked in silence with sparky wagging his tail happily. I kept pondering about why we were in this strange place. I came to the conclusion that i would find all the answers i want, and maybe some i don't, with Herobrine. I was still worried about what would happen if i couldn't defeat him. What will happen to Ann? At about midday we reached the mouth of the cave that I had read about in that book. It was dark inside of it despite the torches on the walls. it sounded like there were screams coming from inside although that could have been my imagination. But the scariest thing about it was its shape. The cave was shaped like a skull. "This is creeping me out" James said. "Im scared sean" Ann said nudging closer to me. "Its ok" i said pulling her into a hug "its gonna be alright". We plunged into the darkness. The inside of the cave was sticky and wet. It smelled of mould and rot. On the walls of the cave there were dark alcoves which anything could be looking right at us without us seeing it. In one such alcove i thought i saw white eyes. I then noticed sparky had not followed us in but when i looked for him he was nowhere in sight must be too scared to come with us. At the far side of the cave was a corridor which stretched into darkness. We walked down the corridor for some while before finally emerging into a square room. On every wall there was a door. James went to go study the door on the left wall while Ann went for the one on the right. I however went to look at the one right in front. Suddenly black walls rose up one both my sides. Cutting all three of us off from each other. I whorled around and started banging on the walls and could hear both James and Ann doing the same. After a while i gave up and explored my new smaller confines. I found that i could still reach the door that led back the way we had come and the door i had been studying. I went to study the door again. Above it there was a sign. The words on the sign scared me more than any words i have ever read. Slaughtering room. I slowly opened the door and went through. What i saw made me hate Herobrine even more. There was pen upon pen of children. And at the end was a machine that had sharp metal blades at the end of a conveyor belt. All of this sickened me. I quickly opened all the pens and told all the children to run. They all sprinted down the corridor and out of my sight. I continued down the room and found another door. This one led to another set of corridors with doors in the walls. The first door i tried led into a library, and as i left i noticed the title on one of the books, dark magic. The next door i tried had a swimming pool in it. But the strange thing was it was filled with some strange red liquid that gave off A LOT of heat. The next room had a small desk surrounded by bookcases filled with book that had nothing written in them. The strange thing was on the desk was a book floating in mid air. Stranger still was that these strange symbols were floating out of the empty books into the floating one. I hastily left the room after one of the floating symbols bounced off of me. In the next room i barely made it out alive as it was filled with hundreds of creatures. I locked the door when i got out. I nearly jumped out of my skin with fright when Ann yelled "SEAN!" and hugged me fiercely. Once we separated she told me that after banging on the wall that rose up between them for about half an hour she went through her door and found a huge room filled with airplanes. After she had run away from some creatures that had attacked her she found another door that led into this corridor. In return i told her about the slaughtering room, which her expression hardened on hearing, and about all the rooms in the corridor. When i finished we continued down the hall and kept checking rooms. Nothing interesting enough to explore further, one room of weapons, another was a room with a lot of chests with different materials in each. Once we found a room that said "room of heads" above the door but we dared not enter. We searched and searched and still found no sign of Herobrine. When we reached the end of the corridor we found a set of double doors. I kicked open the door and in front of us was a portal. It was framed in purplish black rock, it was a swirling purple pool. We looked at each other and jumped in. We were thrown out onto a dark landscape. The floor was made of this strange red stone. Lava fell from the ceiling high above and there was fire everywhere. In the distance we saw a black fortress and so we headed for that. We scooted the fire and walked across the red stone. We reached a cliff, or rather a crevice and made a bridge out of wood. We continued on and soon reached the fortress. As we went inside i wondered what had happened to James and felt a pang of guilt for not thinking about him sooner. But soon all that was wiped from my mind as these floating fire beings attacked us. The first fireball hurtled at me i batted away with my sword while the second i dodged under. Ann took out the first with her bow and an ice arrow while i took out the second with my sword. Although it was hard as it kept flying out of reach. The third and forth Ann took out with an arrow that exploded into water while i barely managed to kill the fifth. This went on for a while before all of them were gone. They dropped these strange hot orange sticks that burned at the touch. We ventured further into the fortress. We found these strange red plants on some sand that had creepy faces on top of them. We then found a corridor at the end of which was a set of double doors. We started of towards them, when we reached them we looked at each other for courage. When we opened the doors we saw him. His white eyes intent on us. Ann fired off two arrows at him while i threw a poisoned knife at him. The first arrow he cut in half and the second he caught mid air while he dogged my knife. Ann then ran in close with her knife and, before i could warn her, Herobrine grabbed her wrist and twisted the knife from her grasp. He then threw her at the wall where she crumpled onto the floor unconscious. He then faced me and... And turned away. He walked to a bookshelf behind him and took a book off the shelf. He threw it at my feet. As i cautiously picked it up i read the title, "a day of remembrance". When i opened it i found that it had been hollowed out, and in the space where the pages had been stripped away was a small glass vial with a purplish liquid inside. There was a label on it that said "potion of remembrance". I knew it was a trap, every fibre of my being told me to take the bottle and throw it in his face. But i didn't instead i cautiously took the vial and unscrewed the cork. It smelled of rotting sewage and rotten eggs. I quickly drank it down and immediately remembered everything i had kept asking questions about. This strange world was called minecraft and I loved playing it. But after a while i got bored of the same routine and so i decided to download a mod to make the game more interesting. I tried many different mods, but none were to my liking, until i found one "the happening". Im the description it said it was a mod that made the game more "realistic" and it said we would be "sucked into a whole new world". I downloaded it and installed it. I started up minecraft and everything ran smoothly. I started a new world but when it started to say 'building world' on the screen i started to feel sleepy. I didn't understand why so i ignored it but when it said 'loading level' on the screen i had lost consciousness. Then i suddenly woke up on that hill. All this i remembered instantly after i drank that potion. And in that moment Herobrine attacked. I barely dodged his black sword and didn't have time to counter as he sliced at me again. I blocked the blow with the flat of my blade and returned with a slice of my own. He parried and stabbed at my sword arm. The blade missed me by millimetres. I sliced at Herobrine hoping to decapitate him. No such luck as he twisted away from it and sliced open my bicep. The pain was white hot as i stumbled away clutching at my arm. I only had seconds to make a plan. My sword arm was damaged but i still had my other arm although i hadn't trained as much with it. Another problem was that i had dropped my sword in my stumbling and Herobrine was standing between me and my blade. An idea came to me. It was crazy but it just might work. I lunged at Herobrine but at the last second turned it into a roll and rolled right past him. I grabbed my sword and jumped up just in time to parry a powerful overhead slice. Our swords clashed edge on edge although neither chipped. We stayed like that for a while both breathing hard. We suddenly separated as if it had been choreographed. We attacked each other again with slashed and slices and thrusts and lunges for several minutes. When suddenly Herobrines hand slipped on his blade leaving him wide open for a thrust at his heart. I went for it. I realised too late what he had done. As i fell for Herobrine's fake slip up he he dodged my attack and sliced open my stomach. I fell back hard on to the floor and raised my sword to ward off another attack. He kicked the sword out of my grasp and raised his sword over his head for the final blow. I closed my eyes, knowing that i had failed and am about to die. I will never see Ann again. I waited for the final blow. Nothing happened so i opened my eyes to see Herobrine frozen looking at his chest from which protruded the blade of a dagger. He opened his mouth and let out a horrific scream. He exploded into a cloud of darkness and i knew it was finally over. And in the place of Herobrine stood Ann having recovered from being hit against the wall with her dagger in her hand. I jumped up and hugged her ignoring the pain. At that moment James burst into the room with his rock shooter in one hand and his metal spider crawling all around him. He looked at the two of us and said "did i miss him?" Me and Ann laughed at James. Suddenly a section of the wall fell away revealing a pure white portal. We all knew that it was the way out. We slowly approached it. James said "guys wait" we stopped "i'm not going, im staying here" "bu-" both me and Ann started but James cut us off with " i don't belong in the real world. Im better off here. And besides i can help get things back in order here for the people." No one said anything "ill miss you" i said finally. "Me too" James replied. We all hugged and Ann and I stood before the portal. We look back one last time and both jumped through. I suddenly woke up in front of my computer, i quickly went to my mods file and found that the mod was nowhere to be found. I knew that it wasn't a dream but no one believed me. So eventually i stopped talking about it. About a month later a new girl moved in across the street from me. At school i saw her across the courtyard. She had her back to me and so i decided to say hello. When i was right behind her she turned around, and sitting right in front of me was Ann. She jumped up and we both kissed passionately. Everyone stared at us in amazement but i didn't care because i was with Ann again. I still keep wondering if James is ok in that strange place but i didn't dare download that mod again to go back. Some nights Ann still sneaks across the street and into my room to sleep next to me. I still sometimes see white eyes in the dark, but its probably my imagination.


End file.
